It Takes Two To Tango: Epilogue
by Lingren
Summary: Jack and Sam get to spend some time together at last and finally decide on what their future holds.


_Well, as promised, here is the epilogue. A nice **long **sequel full of Jack and Sam moments. I hope you all enjoy it. I did consider breaking it up into several chapters, but I thought you'd waited long enough._

_I would have posted this yesterday, but what with all the bad weather and storms along with the terrible flooding here in my little corner of the globe, I never got around to it...Sorry!_

**It Takes Two to Tango: Epilogue.**

by Lingren.

Category: Pure Romance.

Pairings: Sam/Jack.

Warnings: Shock horror! Absolutely no whumping whatsoever in this fic!

Sequel: A follow on from my previous story 'It Takes Two to Tango'.

Summary: Jack makes that all important decision.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. No copyright infringements are intended. Just borrowing the characters for a little fun and imagination.

Author's notes: You'll have to have read my story, 'It Takes Two to Tango' beforehand to know what this story is all about.

It Takes Two To Tango: Epilogue.

by Lingren.

_Previously:_

"You're on!" he agreed. First though, he needed to clear things up.

"Oh...Walter...!"

**And Finally...**

"Nervous?" Jack asked, seeing Sam, out of the corner of his eye, swipe her obviously sweaty palms down her jean clad thighs for the hundredth time.

Sam giggled uncertainly. Giving him a sideways glance, but she saw his concentration was firmly fixed on the road ahead.

"Ah...a little, yeah," she admitted, blushing slightly.

He took one hand from the steering wheel and laid it over hers on her thigh, gripping it warmly to still her apprehensive actions. The heat that contact created inside her had nothing to do with how warm it was in the truck.

"It's just me ya know. I'm not gonna pressure you into doing anything you're not comfortable with."

"I know, I know. This is...different though," she responded, manfully trying to ignore the feeling that one simple gesture had caused.

"Different from camping out under a strange moon and stars off world like we used to?"

"Yes! But this is not like that."

"Okay. It is a little different I'll grant you that, but it's not like we're complete strangers or anything."

"I know," Sam sighed, frustrated with herself.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked gently, hoping and desperately wishing she'd quickly shoot that idea down in flames.

"No! No I'm not," she answered just as quickly, laying his growing fears aside with her swift denial.

Inwardly he sagged with immeasurable relief.

"What then?" His voice was soft with concern.

"It's just..." she stopped and groaned softly, rolling her eyes. "This is really silly. It's...I feel like a teenager again; going out on my first date!"

He laughed. Albeit a soft gentle laugh without mocking; one that lit his dark eyes with amusement. A rarity given his position these days, and was something which she had sadly missed for a long time.

"Relax. It's just a vacation, and Daniel and Teal'c will be joining us in a few days too."

"With a big difference," she retorted straight away, then added tenderly, "I do so want this Jack. It's just...we've waited for so long it just doesn't feel real. I keep thinking I'm gonna wake up and find it's all been a dream."

She squeezed his hand to reassure him, bringing a smile to light up his face. Before she knew what was happening, he'd pulled on the hand he was holding, bringing it up to his lips to brush a light kiss across it, then released it without comment.

"Does that feel real now?"

Sam sucked in a slight gasp at the frisson of electricity that shot through her from that single sweet kiss. 'Would it be just like that when he kissed her lips?' she wondered idly. With great difficulty she dragged her thoughts back to the here and now when he spoke again.

"I'm not rushing into this Sam. Whatever you dictate is fine by me."

"It's just that it's been so long...since we..." She left the sentence unfinished, knowing that he would understand its meaning.

"I know!" he stated simply, regretting his inability to make his feelings known. He was just so crappy about that type of conversation.

They fell into a comfortable silence as the miles sped by. Both shared the driving, and they alternated between taking the wheel and sleeping, only stopping for gas, and for something to eat at road-side diners along the way. Before long though, the day turned into evening, then night.

Jack pulled the truck off the road and stopped in front of the motel reception. Sam jumped down onto the walk and booked them in while Jack parked the big Ford in the lot in front of the building. Grabbing their overnight gear, Sam caught him up and led him to their room for the night.

Once the door was shut, Jack dropped the bags onto the chair and flopped face down onto the double bed with a deep weary groan.

"Oh God, I'm shattered," he said, his voice muffled by the bed covers.

Sam immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you drive so much. You're still recovering."

Jack rolled over onto his back, patting the bed beside him, meaning that she should sit next to him.

When she did, he could see her chewing nervously on her lip again.

"Sam, I'm always tired when I drive up to the cabin. It's a long way! I'm fine!"

"But, I'm supposed to make sure you don't wear yourself out. I promised Doctor Brightman."

"I hope that didn't mean you mentioned our...plans?" he waggled his eyebrows in expectation.

"No! I didn't reveal anything like that. But that's not what I meant, and you know it." She playfully punched him on the arm, adding sternly. "And don't even think about that tonight flyboy. You need all the rest you can get."

Jack snorted with amusement, but sobered immediately afterwards.

"Honestly, it didn't even cross my mind, Sam," he retorted. "I'm bushed. You'll be perfectly safe because all I want to do right now is sleep."

Sam had begun to worry that perhaps he was pushing his limits, but she relaxed and ordered him to get washed up by forcing him off the bed with a push before he fell asleep across it, effectively preventing her from climbing bone wearily under the covers too.

"Yes Ma'am," he quipped with a mock salute, and then delved into his holdall for his wash bag before disappearing into the bathroom.

With an effort Jack forced himself under the shower, washing away the grime of travel. Once finished with his ablutions, he then dragged on a clean pair of boxers and a T-shirt before sliding between the cool crisp cotton sheets, sighing with contentment as he relaxed into the relative comfort of the bed.

By the time Sam had finished with her shower, Jack was sound asleep. Looking down on his relaxed features, she bent over and kissed his forehead lightly, whispering a soft 'Goodnight Jack' to him. He stirred slightly but kept his sleepy eyes closed, a small smile forming on his lips at her feather-light gesture but he was too tired to respond in words.

Feeling more comfortable with their situation now, she gladly climbed into the bed, only to lay on her side facing him for a moment, just gazing at him in wonder. Glorying in the thought that she was here beside him at last; that now they were really going to be 'together'. She reached out and wrapped her arm around his waist, snuggling up to him.

Without conscious thought, to moved closer, his arm snaking its way round her soft warm shoulders making her feel more safe than she'd ever dreamed of. Resting her head into the hollow of his shoulder she cuddled up against his muscular frame. An instant later, she joined him in sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

By the time they reached the cabin the next day, Sam felt much more relaxed than she thought was possible in Jack's company. It was twilight and the last of the sun's golden rays shattered into a million sparkles as it reflected over the rippled surface of the lake. The Loons were barely visible as they floated out in the darker reaches of the water, but their haunting booms filled the air.

Sam stepped from the truck and hurried down to the little jetty situated over the water's edge and sat down at the very end. She quickly removed her shoes and socks and dipped her hot tired toes in the delicious coolness below. It was colder than she had thought but she welcomed the feeling; it made her feel alive after the long hot drive.

Jack watched her for a moment before he carried the groceries into the kitchen and then returned outside to approach her silently so as not to disturb the image of her highlighted in the remaining sun's rays, suffusing her blonde hair into a bright gold. She really did look like an angel he mused; his angel. He was almost certain he had died and gone to heaven but for the fact he knew this was actually real. She was here; at his cabin; with him; and they were about to take that crucial step towards a better life; together at last.

He went and sat down beside her taking off his own boots and socks too. He sighed deeply as the cold water refreshed his very soul from his toes upwards, reaching into every part that made him come back here time after time.

"Jack, it's beautiful here," she whispered, afraid to break the spell of tranquillity and serenity that seemed to hold her captive.

"I know, but nobody wanted to come before..." he broke off a little wistfully. She was here now and that was all that mattered. Perhaps if she'd come when he'd asked her a long time ago? Who knew what would have taken place? The all important decision of his future and ultimately hers, weighed heavy on his mind. He'd ostensibly come up here to decide what to do. He knew what he wanted, but would she be willing to agree? She'd just split from her so-called fiancé. Perhaps it was too soon to hope for anything personal to be decided yet.

"I'm sorry Jack... for all the times I refused your offer," she said, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow and gazing up into his dark eyes, almost hidden by the growing darkness. "I never guessed it could be like this. I...I was half afraid..."

"Of me?" he asked in surprise, and then frowned with consternation.

"No! Of me silly!" She nudged him playfully. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold myself back."

"So what made you change your mind?"

"You! Time! Pete! What does it matter any more. I'm here now," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She sucked in a deep satisfied breath; one that filled her lungs with fresh cool air and smelled of mountains and lakes and pines. Of him. That unique O'Neill aroma of masculinity and spicy shower gel.

She sighed another sigh of pure contentment and would have been happy to stay right there, nestled against him all night, but he moved to get up, pulling her with him.

"C'mon Sam. Let's get the rest of the gear in and get some coffee on the go, unless you'd rather have a beer?" he said bending over to pick up his boots and her shoes. He handed her shoes and socks over to her and took her free hand in his.

"No. Coffee's fine," she yawned and allowed herself to be led back to the truck.

A moment later she was standing on the little veranda, her bag clutched in one hand, she looked out over the lake again. She could barely make it out now. The moon had yet to rise tonight, but the birds were in full voice, though they were far enough away from the cabin not to be too much of a nuisance. It merely added to the charm of the place.

Jack appeared beside her and threaded his arm around her waist.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, having seen him disappear round the back of the cabin earlier.

"I had to get the generator going. No electricity way out here," he explained.

"I didn't think..." she apologised, never having given a thought to how the cabin was fixed for power, or anything else for that matter.

"So, you like?" he waved a careless hand at the area around them and waited patiently for her to answer.

"From what I can see so far, yes, I do. Though to be honest I've only seen it in the near dark. But, I guarantee you that I shall love it just as much in the daylight too," she grinned. "I do like it Jack. Thank you for bringing me here."

She leant towards him and brushed his lips with hers, taunting, urging him on and hoping for a pleasant response. The kiss was everything she had dreamed of, warm, and surprisingly soft and tender, yet they were also firm and gently demanding.

Jack soon dropped the bag he was holding and enveloped her in his arms, gently pulling her supple and willing body towards him. In an instant her arms were round his waist, pushing underneath the shirt at his back to feel the warmth of his flesh. To her delight, he shivered from her touch, sucked in a sharp breath and then released it with a groan which echoed straight through her too.

She smiled and he broke off from the kiss to look into her eyes, though they too were hidden in the shadows, his hands sliding round to hold her shoulders in order to see her better. Sam wondered if she was being too forward, too soon for him. They really didn't know each other outside of their military capacity, and then it had only been as part of the team during their regular nights for Pizza and movies. She needn't have worried though, as she could almost feel him smiling at her and it seemed to radiate his own contentment to match hers.

He leaned down and kissed her on the end of her nose quickly pulling back with a chuckle before she could react. Picking up his bag and hers, he took her by the hand and tugged her through the door.

"We need to talk first Sam." As much as he'd liked to have taken things further, he was determined to say his piece first and then see where it led them.

Sam felt a little disappointed in not getting what she really wanted right now, but in all honesty she realised that he'd spoken the truth. They really did need to talk over what they really wanted from each other. She knew General Hammond was waiting for his final decision; his resignation had apparently been put on hold after they had been locked in the office together for several hours. Though Jack hadn't said anything about the discussion, other than everything now hinged on his decision after their vacation.

He deposited Sam in the guest bedroom along with her bag and told her to unpack her things and to get cleaned up while he fixed them something to eat. He showed her where the bathroom was, and then left her to it.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and looked around forlornly. She couldn't help feel a little disenchanted by his slightly distant reaction, but deep down she also knew that he was being the perfect gentleman that he was by not about to push her into anything straight away. She'd always considered him to be the consummate officer and a gentlemen of course, but now she knew it for certain. He would only make a move on her when they'd finally sorted themselves out. In a way, she'd really expected no less from him, and probably he'd expected the same from her too.

She showered and dressed in pale grey sweat pants and sweater; her room was still a bit chilly from being shut up for so long, and the nights were growing a little cooler up here as the last days of the Summer progressed towards the Fall.

When she came out of her room she could smell the wonderful aroma of freshly grilled bacon, and her stomach growled in response when she realised just how hungry she was.

Jack looked up and smiled as she rounded the corner of the room. Her hair was wet and he could smell the scent of her shower gel and shampoo on her; a combination of maybe Damask rose and herbs? He kissed her on the cheek as she sat down at the table when he served up the food.

"I'm sorry about this. It's not much, but it's late and I didn't think you'd want anything too heavy; besides I'm too tired to be bothered to cook anything too energetic tonight."

Sam eyed her bacon and eggs, beans and hash browns with a smile. She just hadn't really visualised him cooking anything; he was normally addicted to take-outs or something he could shove in the microwave.

"It looks great, and I'm actually starving. Thanks."

He took the seat opposite her and dived into his own plate of food. A pot of coffee stood between them and Sam helped herself to a cup, offering to pour his out too.

There wasn't a great deal of conversation during the meal, both of them too busy eating, though there was a lot of surreptitious glancing going on between them when they each thought the other wasn't looking.

Pouring the last of the coffee into their cups, Jack sighed and led her over to the sofa where they sat down in the glow of the flickering fire-light; its alternating light and shadows dancing round the room giving it a warm cosy feel.

Sam snuggled up to him, and brought her feet up to tuck them under herself.

He slid his arm around her, bringing with it the colourful hand crocheted blanket from the back of the couch to drape round her shoulders. She shivered slightly and snuggled into the warmth, sighing with happiness and contentment.

"You okay?" he asked feeling her shudder.

"I'm fine. In fact I'm more than fine."

"That's good."

There was a long silence; not awkward, but comfortable. Sam broke it though after several minutes by asking that all important question, worried about what his answer might be.

"Jack."

"Hmmm?" Jack murmured, on the point of drifting off into a pleasant dream.

"What will you do now? Will you resign from the SGC?"

Jack sighed, reluctant to talk about that right now; he was just enjoying the moment. He turned to look down at her; their eyes meeting bringing about a smile from both of them.

"Ask me tomorrow!" he replied, "I need a little time to think about things."

"What about us?" she persisted gently, not wishing to push him too far.

Jack leaned forward, taking his and her now empty mug and placing both of them on the table at his side. Then he turned back to her, gently cupping her face in his hands to stare intently into her wide blue eyes and leant forward to kiss her. It was just a sweet, rather chaste kiss but it sparked a fresh wave of love for him inside her.

"I want to do what's best for the both of us Sam. I've waited for this moment for so long and I don't want to spoil it by rushing into anything. I love you, but what I do about that depends on what exactly you want."

"I love you Jack. That's why I broke it off with Pete. I think, deep down he knew about how I felt about you, but he chose to ignore it. He wasn't really surprised when I told him it was over between us..." she sighed a little sadly in remembrance. "Maybe he knew me better than I knew myself."

"Sam, I'm not gonna delude you," he said taking her hands in his, "I'm not getting any younger; I'm tired of fighting and getting the crap kicked out of me. I've got bad knees and a bad back and they're only gonna get worse from here on out. I'm that much older, and set in my ways. I have the weirdest sense of humour and I'm just a grumpy old man who's been lonely as hell these past years. Do you really love me for me or for what I represent?"

Sam sat up straighter, looking right into his dark eyes so that he could see she was telling him the absolute truth. Talking to him with her heart.

"I don't care what you are Jack. You could be anything and anyone but I'd still love you. You forget, I've seen you at your very worst. I've seen you beaten and broken, hurt and unhappy, but I've also seen you at your best, helping people to overcome adversity and survive. I've seen the gentle side of you when faced with a grieving child. I've put up with your terrible jokes - and laughed at them too. I see you as you really are. And being a part of our team I got see you in all different aspects and yet... I still love you Jack."

"Sam...I..."

She continued, stopping him before he could argue with her; her gaze never wavering from his shadowed eyes.

"I've seen your hair turn grey almost overnight, and I love it," she went on, reaching up to lightly touch a few strands at his temple. "I've seen you grumble and lash out when you're in pain, but I know it's just a reflex action and not because of any need to hurt someone back. Jack, I love everything about you; who you are; and what you have done in the past, well, I don't care. Being in Black Ops I know you have dark and painful secrets tucked away, and perhaps you'll never tell me what they are, but that's okay. I know you don't deal with some of those things in the open and you bury them, just like recently with Ba'al, but I still love you Jack. I will always love you. I was a damn fool to think I could move on, but when it all came down to it, you were the one who held my heart-strings. My heart belongs to you, and you alone, and if you want me Jack, I'm all yours. You just have to say the word."

He couldn't answer her just then, even if his life depended on it. His emotions had welled up inside and he swallowed hard, biting back the flow of unfamiliar emotions washing over him. Jack O'Neill, hardass General, was as near to tears as he'd ever been over the last ten years; at least since Charlie died.

In his mind, actions had always spoken louder than words, so he crushed her to him, hugging her to him as tight as he could, mashing their lips together.

"God Sam, I love you," he whispered breathlessly after breaking off the kiss. "I love you so much," he sighed in her ear just before he buried his face in the warmth of her neck, relishing and needing the close contact.

Sam held onto him tightly, her own heart singing from his obvious need for her. There was no turning back now even if she had wanted to, and there was no way they would go back to being in limbo as they had for the past eight years.

After long minutes he pulled away to take her face in his hands again, and gazed long and deep into her blue eyes, now awash with shimmering moisture and so full of love for him. He just couldn't stop the smile than rose from the depths of his being.

"I guess this means you no longer want to leave this in that room?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"Not any more Jack. I don't want to wait any longer. Can you ever forgive me for Pete?"

"I'd forgive you anything Sam. I won't say it wasn't hard for me to see you with him because it damn well was, but your being here more than makes up for all that."

He glanced over at the clock and sighed.

"It's getting late and I'm really tired. I know for a fact that you are too, so c'mon, get some sleep and we'll talk about this tomorrow. We'll have a whole day to ourselves. We've waited this long, another night won't make that much of a difference."

He stood up and helped her to stand then walked her to the bedroom.

"Goodnight Sam," he said at her door, embracing her and kissing her lightly on the neck.

It was just a butterfly kiss, and one that Sam returned in kind, hugging him back.

"Goodnight Jack. I love you."

"I love you too Sam. Sleep tight," he whispered, reluctantly pulling himself away from her embrace. He wouldn't allow himself to say more, nor had he felt more bereft as he did just then. He passionately yearned to feel her against him, but he wouldn't allow himself that luxury until he was certain that it was what she truly wanted.

Reluctantly too, Sam watched him retreat to his room before turning to enter her own. Sleep was the furthest thing on her mind right now, she felt as if she were floating on cloud nine.

She went through the motions of getting ready for bed in a dream, and then snuggled down between the sheets. Before she knew it, she had closed her eyes and fallen asleep to dream of a certain handsome knight in shining armour...

Jack, despite being tired from the drive and the fact that Thor had warned him he might still be feeling some residual effects from his ordeal, found that he couldn't get the image of Sam out of his mind. It was nothing new to him of course; he'd often dreamt of her, but tonight was different. Tonight she had confessed that she well and truly loved him.

As it was, he spent most of the night lying in his bed replaying their conversation and weighing the possibilities. Should he retire? or should he move on as George had wanted him to? Before they'd left the SGC, the General had taken him aside and given him a choice. But which one would he feel more comfortable in? he wondered. He did know one thing though, and that was that he wanted Sam in whatever scenario was eventually accepted by him. He didn't want to live without her in his personal life any more. He wasn't getting any younger.

Eventually he dozed off in the early morning hours, having made his final decision.

OoOoOoOoO

Years of military discipline drove him from his bed at the usual time despite his lack of sleep, and the fact that he was on vacation. He'd managed to cope many times without a good night's sleep over the years. It was obligatory in living a military life.

He showered and set to, preparing breakfast for the two of them.

The first thing that Sam registered when she woke was that someone was bending over her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, lazily stretching her long limbs.

"Hi. Sleep well?"

"Hmmm!" she replied, "You?"

He shrugged.

"Not much," he admitted.

She sat up after he'd kissed her on the cheek and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, taking in her rumpled state. He reached up and smoothed a few wayward strands of her bed-hair, his face looked worn and he wore a sad smile.

"You okay?" she asked concerned, placing her palm against his cheek, noticing he'd shaved already. He looked tired. There were still black smudges beneath his eyes, and he was still way too thin, having lost a lot of weight during the weeks of his torture.

"I'm fine!" he answered with a frown and just a little gruffly.

She bit her lip, deeply worried that perhaps he had decided that they couldn't take their relationship any further and he was withdrawing from her already.

"Breakfast is ready," he added with a huge smile after seeing her face fill with doubts from his grouchy reply earlier. "Don't let it get cold now."

He went to move away but she stopped him with a hand on his arm, quickly rising from the bed to look into his eyes.

"Jack?"

He sighed, knowing he had put that doubt there.

"Hey, it's okay, really. I'm sorry Sam, put it down to lack of sleep and all that other crap I went through. I didn't mean anything by it," he said rubbing a hand through his hair, then smiled a little. "I already warned you I'm a grumpy old man!" The smile turned into a wry grin, and he shrugged. "See. I just proved it to you."

She giggled.

"I thought..."

"Ack! Don't," he said quickly, cutting her off. "We'll talk after breakfast. You up for a walk afterwards?"

"Sure. I'd love it."

"Great!"

She slumped back onto the bed once he'd disappeared back into the kitchen area and sighed, wondering what he was thinking. However, she knew she wouldn't find out by sitting there, so she pulled her clothes on after quickly rinsing her face and brushing her hair and teeth.

Breakfast was on the table waiting by the time she emerged from the bedroom and she felt ravenous. Maybe it was the clean fresh air of the open country that had given her an appetite. The pile of pancakes sitting on the table was a welcome treat, and they helped themselves, concentrating on chatting about anything except his all important decision. That would come later, if at all today, she mused. They still had several days yet to come for him to think about it before he was called upon for his decision.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam was surprised to see that it had been raining overnight. There were puddles filling the holes in the driveway and the grass and trees glistened with moisture, but the air was filled with the delicious fresh scent of all things recently washed and hung outside to dry. The sun was shining and the air was crisp, giving everything a bright shiny glow, and Sam loved every part of it.

Wrapped up warmly against the chill, they walked hand in hand along the track which led into the forest and skirted round the lake. The trail was a little muddy and overgrown but Jack knew where it was; he'd trodden this way hundreds of times and knew it like the back of his hand.

They hadn't said much as yet, mostly because Sam was taken up with drinking in every little detail of the area around her. The beauty of the trees with their new vibrant Fall colours now beginning to show against the backdrop of green pines; the wild-life scurrying away from the path of the strangers as they trudged along.

"Have you decided on anything final yet?" she asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Uh...yeah," he replied succinctly.

"And?"

He stopped walking, and she moved round to stand facing him, their eyes locking together without conscious thought. His hand came up to cup her cheek while he held onto the other one.

"I want you Sam. I want us to be together," he whispered, hardly daring to say it out loud in case he jinxed the outcome.

"I want you too Jack. I have for a long time."

"So why Pete?" he really needed to know this first. To get it out of the way and out of his mind.

"I didn't think I could ever have you," Sam sighed with remorse, so sure that her dreams were just that, and that there had never been any chance of happiness together for them. "So, I settled for second best. I thought I was happy."

"Humworthy!" he smiled, remembering that day in the elevator.

She grinned recalling the incident too.

"Yes, well, I guess I was happy to start with. I thought I would get over you. To have an open relationship meant it was all new and...exciting."

"But?"

"Pete...was... too intense. He'd go out and buy things without consulting me. If I was going to marry him, I wanted to help make those decisions too, but he did everything for me. You know me. I'm not some shrinking violet that needs to be controlled by a..."

"So you didn't like that?"

"That's not my way Jack. I have to have some say in what happens in my life."

"Of course you do. You're a strong minded woman Sam."

It raised a small smile in response, which was good.

"Pete...he took my silence as acceptance. It just wouldn't have worked."

"You know, your Dad practically gave me his blessing. Told me to take care of you."

"He did?"

Jack nodded.

"Actually he told me that I shouldn't let the regulations stand in the way of my happiness. Do you think he knew?" Sam asked, thinking of her dad trying to play match-maker between them.

"Ya think? Of course he did. He and Selmak were probably taking bets."

Sam snorted with amusement, knowing it was more than likely true.

"That sounds like something Dad would probably do."

"Are you okay now...I mean, about Dad?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm okay until I recall something which he'd said, or done, then it all comes back," she sniffed, the tears forming even now.

"I'm sorry. It's still too recent. I shouldn't..."

"It's okay," she said quickly. "I need to be able to talk about him."

Jack pulled her to him, hugging her close.

"I'm here Sam. I always will be; and if you want me, I'll be a lot closer too."

Sam lifted her head from his shoulder and studied him, letting her heart reach out to him.

"I'll always want you Jack."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? Am I humworthy?"

"Oh yes!" she assured him with a giggle. "Definitely humworthy."

"You're not just..."

"Jack!" she admonished him sternly. Then her face softened again. "I love you. What is it about those three little words, do you not understand?"

"Oh, I understand them alright. Just can't believe my luck is all."

She couldn't help it, she had to snigger in response to the expression of surprise on his face.

"It's true Jack. I do want you."

"Sure?"

"Never more so. What about you?"

He leaned down and kissed her again, passionately; setting her body alight. Her heart beat a tattoo on her ribs and fire raced through her veins. A delicious tingle ran up and down her spine as she melted under the intensity of his lethal assault. Could a girl die from an overdose of passion?

He broke off, panting hard; his own face flushed with heat and desire.

"Proof enough for you Sam?" he asked with that lop-sided cheeky grin of his that made her go weak at the knees and turned her insides to mush.

She practically threw herself at him and hugged him to her. He responded by holding her even closer and both of them were laughing. The sound of his laughter was something which she thought he should do more often. She loved the sound and resolved to make him do it all the time because he'd never been able to let go enough at the SGC to have any real fun.

"Sam?" he asked pensively when they'd finally released each other. He took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in little circles. "I want to ask you something. If it's too soon, then I can wait, but I have to know...or rather I would like to know..." he hesitated, biting his lip, and Sam was practically agog with anticipation. "Will you..." he cleared his throat, suddenly finding his voice thick with emotion and it was almost choking him. "Would you marry me?"

Looking down at her face, it seemed to take on a glow fiercer than any sun he's ever seen and it positively radiated her joy.

"Oh god Jack. Yes. I would love to. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think it possible…"

He interrupted her speech by pressing a finger to her lips.

"You will?" he gulped, taking time to digest her answer.

"I thought you'd never ask," she giggled.

"Yeah. Me too. Sweet!"

He turned back to the cabin and set off with determined strides.

"Jack?" she cried, wondering what he was going to do, as he practically dragged her from the spot. She trotted up beside him, because she really didn't have a choice, seeing as he still had a firm hold on her hand.

"I have to make a phone call Sam."

"Oh!" she felt a little bit disappointed that, that was all he was going to do. All of this and she still didn't know what he was going to do about the future, apart from wanting to marry her that is.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam pulled a couple of bottles of beer from the fridge and opened them while Jack chatted on the phone to General Hammond. She didn't listen into the conversation, but she couldn't help overhear Jack telling him of his decision.

He ended the call and accepted the beer from her with a wide smile, sitting back down onto the sofa. He toed off his boots and relaxed, patting the seat beside him for Sam to do the same. His arm went round her and he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"So," he began, "you really wanna do this?"

"God yes!" she replied, leaning into him further. "More than anything Jack."

He kissed the top of her head then moved to get up.

"Back in a minute Sam," he said, walking towards his bedroom.

Sam was curious as to why he'd suddenly disappeared, but thought nothing more of it when he returned a moment later. He sat on the edge of the settee and turned towards her. He held a small dark blue box in his hand, and took hers in the other.

"Sam. I don't know if this will do. You might not like it, but it was my mother's, and was handed down to her by her mother-in-law. It's a sort of tradition for the O'Neill women. You don't have to have it if you don't want it. I can get you another if you'd prefer that. I won't be offended."

Sam accepted the box full of curiosity and slowly lifted the lid. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the diamond ring inside, nestled into the dark velvet folds.

The ring was stunning. Its three diamonds shining as bright as if they were new. She lifted it gently almost reverently from the soft folds and studied it. On closer examination, she could see little hearts on either side of the settings, set on a plain band of gold.

"I had it cleaned some time ago. I...I wanted to make sure that the stones hadn't worked loose."

"Oh Jack. It's beautiful."

"You really like it?"

"Oh wow, yeah," she replied breathlessly.

He took it from her, and slipped it onto her finger with a huge grin when it fitted perfectly.

"Then it's yours Sam. Mom would have loved you, ya know. I kept it, waiting for the right time, but it never seemed to happen; at least not until now."

When Sam looked up, he could see she was in tears.

"I guess..."

"Jack! Are you sure you want me to have it? It's an antique and probably worth a great deal of money now."

"You're worth it Sam. You mean so much more to me than any ring ever would."

"Did...did Sar..."

"No!" he quickly squashed the notion of Sara wearing it at first. "My Mom died after...soon after Charlie. She told me to keep it and give it to someone special. I guess she knew it would have to be someone extraordinary like you to accept an aging shrub like me."

"You're not old and you're not a shrub Jack. And you're so not ready to retire yet either."

"So you don't think I should retire just yet?"

"Hell, no!"

"What about us then? I can't stay at the SGC and have you ya know."

"I know," she frowned, knowing the truth of that statement. "I just don't know how we can fix that yet."

"Then it's a good job I do, isn't it?" he answered with a smug gleam. "I've accepted General Hammond's proposal."

"Which is?" she asked, wondering what he had done.

"I've been offered another promotion."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"Major General? That's great Jack."

He shrugged it off.

"Yes, well, it means that we can finally be together; at least in one sense anyway."

"Am I sensing a 'But' here?" Sam knew something was about to jump on her happy thoughts and wasn't too happy with the idea.

"It does have one drawback. It means I have to move on."

"Oh," she said disappointedly. "So we wouldn't be seeing a lot of each other I guess."

"Nope."

"Where will you be going?"

"To the Pentagon. Ol' George is retiring at last and I'm taking over his post as head of Home-world security."

"So you'll still be overseeing the SGC?" she asked, even more disappointment clouding her vision of happiness.

"Yeah."

"But we can still be together?" she asked, looking down at the ring sitting proudly and elegantly on her finger.

"Sure we can! I asked ol' George about it and he said the President was happy with that."

"He did? That's really great. You deserve this Jack. You've worked hard for this for a long time," she smiled, happy again now she was sure he meant everything he'd said, that they could go ahead and marry.

He shrugged it off again. He didn't want any praise, he'd just been doing his job.

"You sure you still want to marry me?"

"What? And miss the chance of marrying a Major General? You've got to be kidding?"

"Hey! I thought it was me you wanted and not the status symbol?"

She giggled and kissed him.

"I love you Jack, not your title. You were only a bird Colonel when I fell in love with you. You didn't seem to object back then."

"No well, I didn't have much of a choice to do anything about that back then. We had a job to do...still do in fact!"

"And with you in that position, I don't have any doubts that we will get all the support we can from now on, and that we'll finally win the fight against the Goa'uld before long."

"Too right. There's no way I'll let any of those snaky bastards' step foot on this Earth. Not on my watch!"

"That's my fly-boy!" she grinned.

Jack grinned back.

"Hungry?" he asked, taking a swig from his bottle of beer standing forgotten on the table.

"Starving! But not for food," she said, fluttering her eyelids at him.

Jack growled. Oh he was so ready for this... But...

"Sam."

"Yes Jack?"

"Would you mind if we give it a little while? There's no rush ya know!"

"So you call eight years of dancing around each other on egg shells, rushing things?"

"No, but I...I don't want you to regret anything."

"Jack, my love, I know you're trying to be the perfect gentleman here, but if I'd wanted the perfect guy, I would have looked for someone el...se..."

Jack's mouth fell open in astonishment and he gaped at her with a puzzled and hurt frown.

"Excuse me?" he snorted in disbelief.

"Ah…God!" Sam groaned, biting her bottom lip with trepidation. "Ooops. That...em...that didn't come out right. Sorry. That...that's not what I meant."

Jack grinned, he couldn't help it. He just loved it when she got befuddled. It wasn't often enough as far as he was concerned.

"I get what you meant," he said laughing at her embarrassment.

She punched him on the arm.

"You do that on purpose!" she accused.

"Of course I do," he replied. "I just love seeing you confused for a change."

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

Sam sniggered.

"You know, I've waited for years to be able to say that."

"You have?"

"Oh yeah. Come here fly-boy," she growled.

"Anything you say Ma'am."

Jack slipped into her space and she wrapped her arms around him, bringing his head down so that she could reach his lips.

All thoughts of any disciplinary action he could have taken was washed away when fire raced through his body from her scorching kiss.

"Wow!" was all he managed to say when they finally broke apart. He was trying to calm his body from it's natural reaction to such an assault.

"You still want to wait?"

"I'm still officially in charge of the SGC," he sighed, "so, technically, I'm still your commanding officer."

"What difference will it make? It's only a matter of hours now before everything gets handed over."

"I know. Sam...it's just..." He spread his hands wide unable to explain what it meant to him.

"Oh God, I love you Jack, you're so damned honourable. Don't ever change!"

"It comes with the territory, I'm afraid. We've waited all these years, would another few hours be too much to ask? I'd rather we had a clean slate so to speak..."

She shook her head.

"If it means that much to you, then that's okay Jack. I'm fine. I guess I can wait a little longer."

"Thanks," he whispered with a smile, pressing a gentle kiss to her brow.

He stood and headed towards the kitchen to prepare their evening meal, where Sam joined him a moment later.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack looked at his watch, counting down the minutes. Ten, nine, eight...

"It's midnight!" he said, sighing with relief. "Officially I've now handed over command of the SGC to Major General Hank Landry."

"When do you take over from General Hammond?"

"Next week."

"So you have a few more days of your down time?"

"Teal'c and Daniel are due to arrive tomorrow," he reminded her.

"Yes, but that's a whole lotta night away from now," she said playfully.

Jack growled again, pulling her in his arms and lying back along the cushions, taking her with him so that she lay on top of him.

They kissed, deep and passionately, lost to the feelings enveloping them.

Their lips bruising in an effort to get even closer; tongues clashed and duelled, fire raced through their veins, setting their hearts racing and their minds soaring. Jack's hands threaded through her blonde locks as she clutched at him with a frantic urgency than stemmed from long years of frustration and need.

Nothing else was needed; words were inadequate to sum up the deep well of feelings as the itch that had burned fiercely within them for years, was at last being scratched. Oral confirmation of what passed between them was not necessary. Who could put into words just how they felt? Not even Daniel with his linguistic skills would be able to put voice to such a moment of shared exultation.

In silent but mutual agreement they both pulled away to catch their breath. Both panting from passion and the need to slow things down a pace or two. They lay facing each other, their foreheads still touching while they scrabbled to gather their frantic thoughts into some semblance of order. They sought to settle the rapid tattoo of heartbeats that resounded through their ears and made their bodies throb with need.

"I want you Jack!" Sam whispered in desperation.

He pulled back, looking into her eyes and saw the tears of love, devotion and happiness hovering on her lashes and his heart melted. He smiled at her, shaking his head in disbelief. Who knew it would feel this good to be here with her like this?

"Are you sure this is real?" he asked when he'd found his voice again. He wanted to be sure; needed to know if she truly wanted him as much as he wanted her. "If not then this is one hell of a sweet dream," he grinned wryly.

She sniggered and her tears escaped. She began to wipe them away, but his fingers tugged hers away and he took over, gently brushing them from her cheeks instead. He leaned across and kissed each eye, tasting the salty moisture as he did so.

"You really want this? Now?" he asked again, when he'd finished.

She nodded, too choked to speak.

"You never cease to amaze me Sam. You're an incredible woman, and I want you too; more than anything."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, before he gently pulled her from the sofa, leading her towards his bedroom.

OoOoOoOoO

The rental truck pulled up with a crunch of gravel under the tyres. Daniel climbed down and dragged his bag from the back seat with a grin. Teal'c joined him a moment later as they walked towards the smiling couple.

"Hi kids!" Jack said greeting them with a big grin.

"Hi guys! Did you have a good flight?" Sam asked as they drew near.

"Yeah. So what gives?" Daniel asked looking at them suspiciously. They were comfortably wrapped in each other's arms, then he over at Teal'c to see if he could enlighten him about their new found friendship, because the last he saw of them things had been a little tense still. They looked like a couple of cats that had eaten the canary.

Obviously not, Daniel surmised, as Teal'c looked back at him just as curious.

"Jack got promoted," Sam enthused.

"What?" Daniel cried in disbelief. "He...you did?"

"Yep!" Jack answered with a wider grin.

"That's great Jack. Congratulations." Daniel slapped him on the back and then hugged him.

"Thanks!" Jack hugged him back and ruffled his hair.

"It is long overdue O'Neill. Will you be staying on as Commanding Officer at the SGC?"

"Ah. That would be a no my friend!"

"What? Why not?" Daniel asked, stunned. He hadn't expected that Jack's promotion would mean a transfer out of the mountain.

"I'm... moving on with my life, Daniel."

Teal'c inclined his head and in his usual fashion congratulated his friend on his good fortune.

"We will certainly miss you O'Neill. Where will your next assignment be?" Teal'c asked, while Daniel looked on still horrified at the thought of Jack leaving the SGC.

He was dismayed to think that he would be losing a friend on the base. He and Jack had been friends for so long now, it was hard to think of the SGC without him. They'd been there together right from the start.

"But you can't! We need you there, Jack. You're the only one who knows how to deal with the Goa'uld and...and everything else!" Daniel floundered, almost at a loss for words.

"I'm taking General Hammond's old job. Head honcho of Home-world security. I can still have a say in what goes on at the SGC Daniel."

"So you're off to Washington?"

"That I am. Got a nice little office with my name on the door in the Pentagon."

"You have one of those at the SGC!" Daniel said sulkily. "And what about Sam?"

"Sam?" Jack asked in all innocence, feigning ignorance.

"Yes, Sam. You guys have danced around this whole issue Jack, for years."

"And...so...?"

Daniel glared at Jack as if to warn him not to play stupid with him. He knew better than that. Jack knew full well what he was talking about.

"Jack!" he warned.

"What?"

"Jack!"

"Okay. Okay!" he cried, holding him hand up to stop Daniel in his tracks. He turned to Sam with a smug grin. "Will you tell them or shall I?"

"Tell us what?"

"Daniel..." Sam began, and as she did so her smile grew impossibly wider. "Jack, well, 'we'...that is, Jack and I have decided to get married!"

"Really?" Daniel gaped, his jaw dropping open from utter surprise. He'd wanted this for his friends for a long time but now they'd made up their minds, he was having a hard time letting it sink in.

"No!" Jack quipped. "Of course we have. Sam's no longer under my direct command. Apparently the President is quite happy to allow us to go ahead and tie the knot. I don't have to retire now, so I can still have my cake and eat it!" he grinned, looking down at Sam with a predatory smile.

Daniel was almost beside himself with ecstasy now.

"Congratulations guys. That's really great!"

"Indeed it is most welcome news. Congratulations O'Neill and to you Colonel Carter."

"Oh fer cryin' out loud T. Can't you call her anything else except Colonel Carter? She has a name ya know!"

"I will endeavour to remember that the future O'Neill, when I shall have to call her Colonel O'Neill."

"Oiy!" sighed Jack in resignation, slapping a hand on his forehead in frustration.

Daniel and Sam giggled helplessly.

Daniel proceeded to throw his arms round Sam and hug her, before he launched himself onto Jack again.

Sam hugged Teal'c too and then the warrior engulfed his brother warrior in a bear hug too.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack cast his line out over the water as he sat on the dock. Sam followed his example.

"You know. I wish I'd done this earlier."

"What? The fishing or last night?"

"Shhh Jack!" she shushed him as Daniel and Teal'c approached with the cool box and their chairs.

"Both!" she added after a moment.

"Well, so, we just took the long way round, but we've arrived now!"

Sam turned to smile at him. He licked his lips and she giggled.

Daniel interrupted their moment of playful verbal intimacy.

"Beer Jack?"

"I'd rather have cake!" he said waggling his eyebrows at his future wife suggestively.

Sam smothered another giggle. The man was incorrigible, but she loved him so dearly; and he was finally hers to have and to hold from this day forth.

The End.

_I'd like to thank everyone who has read the full story and for those of you who kindly sent off a review, passing on your comments. Thank you!_

_Another story up soon, one which I wrote back in 2002 – only the 2__nd__ story I'd ever written, which unfortunately needs a lot of editing done before I can repost it on here. Looking forward to seeing you then._


End file.
